Glad You Came
by tylerandburnham
Summary: Missing scene. L'Rhell and Ash Tyler have a discussion on the Klingon ship after Discovery goes through the wormhole. Includes Ash Tyler's feelings for Michael Burnham.


Glad You Came

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came"

-The Weekend

Tyler watched as Michael, the Red Angel, and Discovery following flew up, up, and up headed toward the wormhole. He felt anguish threaten to overwhelm him.

Taking a deep breath he tried to steady his facial expression as he thought about Michael's and his, no it couldn't be but it was, last kiss. It was as if he was right back there in that moment. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck and his arms around her waist holding her tight, so tightly they would never let go of each other. His hands on her face and in their kiss he tried to convey everything he had not said, everything he had run out of time to say to her. He tried to convey his anguish at their parting as well as his sorrow at staying behind and all the times he had hurt or failed her. But above all he poured his love into that kiss. His enduring love that would never die or diminish by time or by distance. All these months Ash had felt Michael coming back to him, slowly, their tether drawing them closer together. He had probably been too cautious, too worried about spooking her or her pushing him away again. There had been so much going on. Always so much going on. So many lives at stake. And now, here he was stretching their tether to the breaking point. They were out of step, out of time, but now he knew, never out of love. Michael had never stopped loving him. He knew that now.

And in a blink of an eye Michael and the Discovery were gone. Drawn into the wormhole 950 years into the future. What had he sacrificed? Tyler gave a quiet but still audible intake of breath, so un-Klingon like, that he quickly rushed past L'Rhell and into the Klingon version of the ready room. Not remotely etiquette his Voq memories informed him, but Ash was beyond caring at this point. He needed privacy.

Tyler didn't realize that L'Rhell had been watching him the whole time. She followed him into her ready room. She had hesitated but it was her room after all. And she might never get another chance to speak to him after today.

L'Rhell found Tyler slumped into one of the chairs in front of the captain's desk. On hearing her enter he rubbed his face and looked up at her. He gazed at her with those eyes that never reflected back her feelings for him, for Voq. Still they were deep eyes. Eyes that one could get lost in.

She sat opposite him. She felt so many emotions toward him. She still wanted him in her life. She wanted that part of him that was Voq, all those memories and feelings he carried. But she also had come to know Ash Tyler, and there was a part of her that longed for that part of him too. She started to reach out, to hold his hands in hers, but then remembering herself and that time not that long ago when we pulled away from her, she placed her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," L'Rhell said simply after a few minutes.

Tyler, blinking back tears, gave a pained smile.

L'Rell looked down at her own hands. "It seems we are both destined to live without those we love."

He opened his mouth to speak but L'Rhell, looked up and quickly said, "I didn't say that out of bitterness or to cause you pain."

Ash gave a quick smile. "I know you didn't. And I'm so grateful for all you did. You turned the tide against defeat. You saved the universe, the Enterprise, Discovery, and…Michael."

"Your battles are my battles. If Voq's or our son's life was in danger, I know you would have done no less."

Tyler looked steadily at L'Rhell and nodded. "Always." After a few minutes, he continued, "I'm afraid I have caused you trouble when word spreads that I am alive. If there's anything that I can do…"

She shook her head. "The crew is loyal to me. They will keep my secrets."

There were a few moments of silence where neither knew what to say.

"I too am sorry. About us..." Tyler said awkwardly. For this and for so much more he thought. He had no wish to hurt L'Rhell, despite all she had done to him as Ash Tyler. He knew she was no longer that person anymore. She was not a monster. She had done horrible things but she was not a horrible person. She loved Voq. She would always be a fierce warrior and leader. Tyler lived mostly peacefully with Voq now that he had embraced him and his memories like a brother. He could see both sides, Klington and human.

L'Rhell knew what he nodded her head and said softly, "Me too." She then cocked her head to the side. "It is not my place to ask but….why did you stay? Why not go with Michael Burnham? You must have had your reasons."

Tyler grimaced and looked away at the window at the empty space of stars where Tyler had last seen Michael. "I thought I could protect her better here working for Section 31. I thought I could do more to protect the universe. I didn't want us to fail on this side of the timeline and be back right where we were no matter what Michael is able to achieve."

"Ah, duty...and duty to those we love," said L'Rhell smiling somewhat sadly. "This I know well."

Tyler nodded.

"Cuts like a bat'leth though doesn't it?"

Tyler blinked back tears and nodded.

L'Rhell stood up as did Tyler out of respect and for what they were once together and for what they were now to each other.

"I will signal the Enterprise to let them know you will be aboard as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you," said Ash sincerely. "I know that doesn't begin to cover it."

L'Rhell acknowledged the thanks with a nod. She hesitated and then said, "Before you leave, in case...I never see you again, although our paths seem to keep crossing… I apologize for what I did to your crewmates...what I did to you..." L'Rhell looked down and then back up at Tyler. "I will always carry that dishonor with me. I confused honor with brutality and pride with savergy. Never again. Not while I am the Klingon chancellor. I will never lead my people into dishonor again."

Tyler smiled and nodded his agreement. His face then turned serious, "L'Rhell I am sorry I can't be who you want me to be, but know you always have my friendship. If you ever need me, if our son ever needs me, reach out. In the end you saved me. You could have let me die. But you saved me. And if you hadn't saved me, if everything that happened to me hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met Michael." Tyler stopped himself and paused before continuing, "I wouldn't have had all the good memories that happened afterward or met the people I did without you saving my life. Voq and I are at peace now. And even though you and I are not travelling on the same journey now, it has been my honor to serve at your side as chancellor and to know you. Voq loved you so much and I'm sorry that love story did not get its chance to grow and for you both to lead our people into glory"

Moved and with feeling, L'Rhell said,"Ash Tyler. One day, our people, both humans and Klingons, will be at peace. We won't look at each other suspiciously across space but have a true exchange of thoughts and ideas. We have much to learn from each other. And knowing you, and your...friends in Starfleet... You have been a bridge and shown me that our two peoples have more in common than we realized. Family, duty, honor, sacrifice...this is the common ground to forge a relationship."

They both smiled.

"Quapla'!" said Tyler.

"Quapla'!" replied L'Rhell. She looked at Tyler for a moment and then turned and walked out of the room back onto the bridge.

L'Rhell was more at peace than she had been before. But even still a lingering yearning for the last remnant of the man she loved remained. Was it Voq? Was it Ash Tyler? A combination of the two? She didn't know anymore. But she did know that love was beaming away in a short while. And she had no time to indulge in regret. She had her people to lead. Duty called.


End file.
